sofia_guadalupefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xóchitl Ugarte
|nacimiento = 21 de abril de 1979 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Gaby Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Juana Fonseca (madre) Constanza García (hija) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Tres por tres |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = GLEETerriMonico1.ogg |demo2 = TSSam1.ogg |facebook = xougartedoblaje |twitter = XochitlUgarte |instagram = ugartefonseca |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Xóchilt Ugarte thumb|230px|Xóchitl Ugarte y sus personajes más populares. Misty (anime SL).png|Misty en la franquicia de Pokémon, su personaje más famoso. Sabrina-Spellman.png|Sabrina Spellman en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (temps. 2-7), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Elizabethawe (93).jpg|Elizabeth Swann en la franquicia de Los Piratas del Caribe, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brandy_harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GOTDany.png|Daenerys Targaryen "Khaleesi" en El juego de tronos desde la segunda temporada, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gwen_Stacy_%28Spider_Gwen%29.jpg|Gwen Stacy en El Hombre Araña 3 y en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Codelyoko(2).png|Aelita Hopper en Code Lyoko. TESammys1.png|Samantha "Sam" en Tres espías sin límite (temps. 1-4). Gloria-0.png|Gloria en Happy Feet: El pingüino y su secuela. t_tunie.jpg|Melinda Warner en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales. Dorinda-The Cheetah Girls Un Mundo.jpg|Dorinda en la franquicia de The Cheetah Girls. DaphneSD2.jpg|Daphne Blake en Scooby-Doo y su secuela. Stephanie Tanner - Tres por tres.png|Stephanie Tanner en Tres por tres su primer personaje. LTALO_Kiki.png|Kiki en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?. EMH-ViudaNegra.png|Natasha Romanoff / Viuda Negra en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. VLDRomelle.png|Romelle en Voltron: El defensor legendario. DC - Silene (Forma humana).jpg|Sirene en Devilman Crybaby. Misato MZI.png|Misato en Mazinger Z: Infinity. SKGwenGrayson.jpg|Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain en Súper escuela de héroes. Claire-RNCD.png|Claire Dearing en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico y Jurassic World: El reino caído. Anne-VNM.png|Ann Weying en Venom (2018). Samantha_Baker_Sixteen_Candles.png|Samantha Baker en Se busca novio (redoblaje). Sarah_Hotchner.png|Sarah Hotchner en Impacto profundo. HelenaTroya.gif|Helena de Troya en Troya. Charlize_Theron_as_Æon_Flux.png|Æon Flux. AliceRE5.jpg|Alice Abernathy en las tres últimas películas de Resident Evil. Diva_blood.jpg|Diva en Blood+. Yuka.png|Yuka en Inuyasha. EP557 Angie (4).png|Angie en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Kenny Pokémon.png|Kenny (Temp. 11) en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Vegeta-niño.jpg|Vegeta niño en Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Annette those who hunt elves.png|Anette en Cazadores de duendes 2. Robotech Macross Vanessa Leeds.png|Vanessa Leeds en Robotech (redoblaje). SDS-Anelle.png|Princesa Annelle en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Rocky.jpg|Rocket "Rocky" J. Ardilla en el redoblaje de Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle. Mrs. Shy S6MLP.png|Sra. Shy en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Carrie_the_Ghost.jpg|Carrie Krueger en El increíble mundo de Gumball, desde la tercera temporada. Eris_(Billy_&_Mandy).png|Eris, la Diosa del Caos en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Dragonfly ML.png|Libélula en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Debbie Love (Black Debbie) S2021.png|Debbie Love (1ª voz) en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. LULU.jpeg|Lulú Motta en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú (serie de 1995, doblaje de HBO). Katrina-Sabrina-twin.png|Katrina en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. GLEETerriMonico.png|Terri del Monico (temps. 1-2) en Glee: Buscando la fama. OzMichelle-Williams.jpg|Glinda, la bruja buena del sur en Oz, el poderoso. Eowyn.jpg|Éowyn en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos. Tranformers3carly.jpg|Carly Spencer en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna. TI4U_u1257478425.png|Samantha "Sam" Montgomery en La nueva Cenicienta. Kirsten_Dunst_in_Elizabethtown.png|Claire Colburn en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown. Allie_2004.jpg|Allison "Allie" Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (versión New Line). TPAM_Paige_Morgan.png|Paige Morgan en El príncipe y yo. Guinevere_arturo.gif|Guinevere en Rey Arturo. Shazam19Rosa.png|Rosa Vázquez en ¡Shazam!. CarolFerris.jpg|Carol Ferris en Linterna Verde. Batman_talia.jpg|Talia al Ghul en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. BellatrixLestrange.png|Bellatrix Lestrange en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Maggie_Gyllenhaal_in_Nanny_McPhee_2.png|Isabel Green en El regreso de la nana mágica. Kirsten_Dunst_in_The_Virgin_Suicides.png|Lux Lisbon en Vírgenes suicidas. Janisian.jpg|Janis Ian en Chicas pesadas. Hayden_Panettiere_in_Ice_Princess.png|Jennifer "Jen" Harwood en Sueños sobre hielo. LisaVuelo.png|Lisa Reisert en Vuelo nocturno . Mileena_mortal-kombat_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|Mileena en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. SIS_Jonah_Baldwin.png|Jonah Baldwin en Sintonía de amor. GeorgieDenbrough.jpg|Georgie Denbrough en Eso. Bingo_03.jpg|Chuckie Devlin en Bingo. Radiojoseph1992.jpg|Bobby en Vuelo a la libertad. Colleencooperquinn.jpg|Collen Cooper en Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura. Ren.jpg|Renee "Ren" Stevens en Mano a mano. CSI_NY_aiden.jpg|Aiden Burn en CSI: New York. NCISAbby.jpg|Abigail "Abby" Sciuto en NCIS: Criminología Naval. Coat-kate-beckett1.jpg|Det. Kate Beckett en Castle. Vicki_donovan_VD.jpg|Vicki Donovan en Diarios de vampiros. HazelGossipGirl.jpg|Hazel Williams en Chica indiscreta. AnneHarperNRDD.png|Chantal Anne Harper en Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. SiggyV.png|Siggy Haraldson en Vikingos. Blake_Lively_TSotTP.jpg|Bridget Vreeland en Amigas inseparables. Erica.gif|Erica en Las brujas. Betsy.png|Betzy en la serie animada de Jorge, el curioso. Daisy-the-cow-barnyard-9.47.jpg|Daisy en La granja. Jamie (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Jamie en Locos por las nueces y su secuela. Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-16h11m46s38.png|Linda Hermosa en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Genie P&P.png|Genia en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa. SDM-SheHulk.png|Jennifer Walters / She Hulk en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. Archivo:12179788_1024161027605799_1162995548_n.jpg|Koko en Zatch Bell. 1304795132093_f.jpg|Marin de Águila en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV). Sayoko_Mishima.png|Sayoko Mishima en ¡Oh, mi diosa!. KiraSupernova.png|Kira Supernova en Operación escape. Wandaht.jpg|Wanda en las tres películas de Hotel Transylvania. Vlcsnap-2016-05-12-15h54m05s3981.png|Sophia Rikkin en Assassin's Creed. Clarissa-darling.jpg|Clarissa Darling (últimos eps.) en Clarissa lo explica todo. Número_362.jpg|Número 362 (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Número_86.jpg|Número 86 (2ª voz) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Gigante M&G.png|Gigante en Magos y gigantes. Lola_plata.jpg|Lola Plata (2ª voz) en Los Reyes de la colina. 2f8cc1981f6be0e0086324e6bdf7a4dc-d8r7x4w.jpg|Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs en Mortal Kombat X. 5zuoHMS.png|Sareena también en Mortal Kombat X. Silver Sable PS4.png|Silver Sablinova / Silver Sable en Spider-Man. Unuratu-shadow-of-the-tomb-raider-4.79.jpg|Unuratu en Shadow of the Tomb Raider. London_Tipton-SLOZC.png|London Tipton (Temp. 1) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción. Mochila_de_rescate.jpg|Mochila de rescate (2ª voz) en Go, Diego, Go!. LaurieJupiter.jpg|Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre II en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Olivia_Wilde_Ella_Swenson_Cowboys_&_Aliens.jpg|Ella Swenson en Cowboys y aliens. Nancy_SinCity.jpeg|Nancy Callahan en La ciudad del pecado. AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Temp. 7) en Futurama. Brianna-rugrats-all-grown-up-2.14.jpg|Brianna en Rugrats crecidos. Jellyjamm2.png|Mina (2ª voz) en Jelly Jamm. Griselda.jpg|Griselda (Temp. 2) en The Loud House. Edith.png|Edith en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Franlococloudy.jpg|Fran Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas Choijiwoo.jpg|Dobló a la actriz coreana Choi Ji Woo en Escalera al cielo y Sonata de invierno. Keira-knightley-2019.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Keira Knightley. RachelMcAdams.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Rachel McAdams. Michelle-williams-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Michelle Williams. Bryce-dallas-howard-2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bryce Dallas Howard. Rosario-dawson-2018.jpg|Dobló a Rosario Dawson en algunas películas. Emilia-Clarke-2018.jpg|Dobló ocasionalmente a Emilia Clarke. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE XOCHITL UGARTE COMO LA GENIO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE XOCHITL UGARTE COMO MISTY thumb|230px Xóchitl Ugarte (nacida el 21 de abril de 1979) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Gaby Ugarte y Víctor Ugarte. Es reconocida por haber doblado a Misty en el anime Pokémon, a Eris en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, a Dana Sterling en la versión remasterizada de Robotech, a Aelita en Code Lyoko, a Daenerys Targaryen en Game of Thrones siendo la segunda voz del personaje, Brandy en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Stacy] tanto en El Hombre Araña 3 como en la serie de El espectacular Hombre Araña y a Sabrina Spellman en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente a partir de la segunda temporada. También fue la voz en español de Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe y la voz de Ren Stevens (Christy Carlson Romano) en la serie Mano a mano. Ha participado en melodramas coreanos doblando a Choi Ji Woo en Sonata de invierno y Escalera al cielo. En el anime Blood+ participó como Diva, donde compartió créditos con sus dos hermanos. Es la voz recurrente de actrices como Keira Knightley, Michelle Williams, Rachel McAdams , entre otras. Fue la voz oficial del canal Boomerang Latinoamérica entre 2012 y 2014, en reemplazo de su hermana Gaby Ugarte; además, tomó algunos de sus trabajos después de que se mudara a Francia. Sus inicios en el doblaje fueron en Procineas S.C.L. gracias a su tío el también actor de doblaje Eduardo Fonseca y junto a su hermano Víctor; posteriormente se les uniría su hermana Gaby. Se forjó en la práctica y por medio de un taller de teatro con Regina Torné. Recientemente se ha desempeñado como directora. Tiene estudios de Ciencias de la Comunicación en la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Combina su trabajo en doblaje con la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Keira Knightley * El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos (2018) - Sugar Plum Fairy * Everest (2015) - Jan Hall * El código enigma (2014) - Joan Clarke * Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Penny Lockhart * La última noche (2010) - Joanna Reed * En el límite del amor (2008) - Vera Phillips * La duquesa (2008) - Georgiana Cavendish * Retrato de amor (2007) - Hélène Joncour * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Elizabeth Swann * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Elizabeth Swann * Rey Arturo (2004) - Guinevere * Realmente amor (2003) - Juliet * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Elizabeth Swann * The Hole (2001) - Frances "Frankie" Smith Rachel McAdams * Revancha (2015) - Maureen Hope * Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - Tracy Woodside * El hombre más buscado (2014) - Annabel Richter (versión Diamond Films) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Mary * Un despertar glorioso (2010) - Becky Fuller * Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Irene Adler (tráilers) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Lisa Reisert * Los rompebodas (2005) - Claire Cleary * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Allison "Allie" Hamilton (2004) (versión New Line) Michelle Williams * Venom (2018) - Ann Weying / She-Venom * El gran Showman (2017) - Charity Barnum * Todo el dinero del mundo (2017) - Gail Harris * Oz, el poderoso (2013) - Glinda, la bruja buena del sur * Blue Valentine (2010) - Cindy Periera (versión Weinstein) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Alma Beers * Si estas paredes pudieran hablar 2 (2000) - Linda Rosario Dawson * Mío o de nadie (2017) - Julia Banks * Cautiva (2014) - Nicole Dunlop * Top Five (2014) - Chelsea Brown * 10 años (2011) - Mary * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Kate * Imparable (2010) - Connie Hooper Milla Jovovich * Hellboy (2019) - Nimue * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) - Alice Abernathy * Resident Evil: La venganza (2012) - Alice Abernathy * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Milady de Winter (versión de Summit) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Alice Abernathy (versión de Sony) Miranda Otto * El silencio (2019) - Kelly Andrews * Yo, Frankenstein (2014) - Reina Leonore (versión Zima) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Éowyn * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Éowyn Julia Stiles * Jason Bourne (2016) - Nicky Parsons * Circuito cerrado (2013) - Joanna Reece * El príncipe y yo (2004) - Paige Morgan * O (2001) - Desi Brable Marion Cotillard * Assassin's Creed (2016) - Dra. Sophia Rikkin * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Miranda Tate * Contagio (2011) - Dra. Leonora Orantes * El origen (2010) - Mallorie "Mal" Cobb Reese Witherspoon * Vicio propio (2014) - Penny Kimball * Una buena mentira (2014) - Carrie Davis (versión Diamond Films) * El niño y el fugitivo (2012) - Juniper * Miedo (1996) - Nicole Walker Michelle Monaghan * Source Code (2011) - Christina Warren (versión Summit) * Control total (2008) - Rachel Holloman * La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) - Miranda * Tierra fría (2005) - Sherry Amy Smart * Inculpado (2011) - Jenny Porter * Sólo amigos (2005) - Jamie Palamino * Starsky y Hutch (2004) - Holly * Juego de campeones (1999) - Jules Harbor [[Claire Foy|'Claire Foy']] * El primer hombre en la luna (2018) - Janet Shearon * Academia de vampiros (2014) - Sonya Karp Bryce Dallas Howard * Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) - Claire Dearing * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) - Claire Dearing * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Gwen Stacy Lizzy Caplan * Aliados (2016) - Bridget Vatan * Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) - Abril * Chicas pesadas (2004) - Janis Ian Olivia Wilde * Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Suzy Miller * Cowboys y aliens (2011) - Ella * La presa (2006) - Bea Mary Elizabeth Winstead * El maravilloso presente (2013) - Holly Keely * La cosa del otro mundo (2011) - Kate Curtis * Súper escuela de héroes (2005) - Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain Amanda Peet * Ladrona de identidades (2013) - Trish Patterson * 2012 (2009) - Kate Curtis * Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Jill Heather Graham * Cuernos (2013) - Veronica * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Gray Baldwin * Florece la esperanza (2003) - Mandy Afshan Azad * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Padma Patil * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Padma Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Padma Patil Sabrina Bryan * The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) - Dorinda Thomas * The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) - Dorinda Thomas * The Cheetah Girls (2003) - Dorinda Thomas Diane Kruger * Corresponsales en peligro (2007) - Mirjana * La pasión de Beethoven (2006) - Anna Holtz * Troya (2004) - Helena de Troya Alice Braga * Los nuevos Mutantes (2019) - Cecilia Reyes (tráiler) * Ceguera (2008) - Mujer con gafas (2ª versión) Kristen Wiig * Pequeña gran vida (2017) - Audrey Safranek * Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) - Cirujana [[Kate Winslet|'Kate Winslet']] * Más allá de la montaña (2017) - Alex Martin (Tráiler ) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sylvia L. Davies [[Katie Holmes|'Katie Holmes']] * La estafa de los Logan (2017) - Bobbie Jo Chapman * Sin rastro (película) (2002) - Katie Burke Shirley Henderson * El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Jude * Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) - Jude Carmen Ejogo * 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) - Eva Sanchez * Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (2012) - Maria Cross Juliette Lewis * August: Osage County (2013) - Karen Weston (1ª versión) * Grilled (2006) - Suzanne Minnie Driver * Les doy un año (2013) - Naomi * Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Karen (doblaje original) Heather Locklear * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Barbara (versión extendida) * Dinero fácil (1997) - Grace Cipriani (redoblaje) Malin Åkerman * Locura en el paraíso (2012) - Eva * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Laurie Jupiter/Silk Spectre II Sienna Miller * The Girl (2012) - Tippi Hedren * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Ana/Baronesa Eva Amurri Martino * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Mary McGarricle (joven) * Saved! (2004) - Cassandra Blake Lively * Linterna Verde (2011) - Carol Ferris * Amigas inseparables (2005) - Bridgete Vreeland Mila Kunis * Una noche fuera de serie (2010) - Batida * Extract (2009) - Cindy Ginnifer Goodwin * Ramona y Beezus (2010) - Tía Beatrice "Bea" * A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Gigi Philips (2009) (versión Videomax) Melissa Joan Hart * Mi falso prometido (2009) - Jennifer * Una navidad de locura (2007) - Gertrude "Trudie" Chandler Zooey Deschanel * (500) Días con ella (2009) - Summer Finn * Un loco funeral (2004) - Kate Collins Mary-Louise Parker * Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Helen Grace (tráiler) * Ángeles en América (2003) - Harper Pitt Thandie Newton * Corre, gordo, corre (2007) - Libby Odell * Norbit (2007) - Kate Thomas Scarlett Johansson * Un niñera en apuros (2007) - Annie Braddock (versión Zima) * La prueba perfecta (2004) - Francesca Curtis Hayden Panettiere * Sueños sobre hielo (2005) - Jennifer "Jen" Harwood * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Channing Walsh (versión TV) Charlize Theron * Æon Flux (2005) - Æon Flux * Días de pasión (2004) - Gilda Bessé (2ª versión) Christy Carlson Romano * Campus Confidential (2005) - Violet Jacobs * Mano a mano: La película (2003) - Ren Stevens Taryn Manning * Ritmo de un sueño (2005) - Nola * Crossroads: Amigas para siempre (2002) - Mimi Kirsten Dunst * Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) - Claire Colburn * Vírgenes suicidas (1999) - Lux Lisbon Jessica Biel * Blade Trinity (2004) - Abigail Whistler * Celular (2004) - Chloe (versión New Line) Sarah Michelle Gellar * Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Daphne Blake * Scooby Doo (2002) - Daphne Blake Hilary Swank * Ángeles de hierro (2002) - Alice Paul * Insomnia (2002) - Ellie Burr (versión Videomax) Otros * After: Aquí empieza todo (2019) - Voces adicionales * ¡Shazam! (2019) - Rosa Vázquez (Marta Milans) (2019) * Mis huellas a casa (2019) - Voces adicionales * Cadáver (2018) - Lisa Roberts (Stana Katic) * Matar o morir (2018) - Agente Lisa Inman (Annie Ilonzeh) (tráiler) * Johnny English 3.0 (2018) - Xander (Jules De Jongh) * Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) ** Voces adicionales ** Cindy (Christina Hendricks) (tráiler) * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) - Sarabeth (Ming-Zhu Hii) * El robo perfecto (2018) - Cou-Chi (Tsi Chin Li-McCall) * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri (2017) - Pamela (Kerry Condon) * La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) - Voces adicionales * Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Alicia (Anna Arden) * La torre oscura (2017) - Laurie (Katheryn Winnick) * Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Ekaterina Golovkina (Olga Dihovichnaya) * El espacio entre nosotros (2017) - Voces adicionales * Fragmentado (2017) - Voces adicionales * XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Ainsley (Hermione Corfield) * Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) - Bubble (Jane Horrocks) * Catfight (2016) - Rachel (Ivana Milicevic) * La morgue (2016) - Voces adicionales * Pasajeros (2016) - Voces adicionales * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Trina (Jillian Bell) * Presencia siniestra (2016) - Lucy (Clémentine Poidatz) * La llegada (2016) - Voces adicionales * Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Doctora Cole (Jewelle Blackman) * El conjuro 2 (2016) - Anita Gregory (Franka Potente) * Yo antes de ti (2016) - Louisa Clark (Emilia Clarke) * X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) - Maestra de Scott (Ally Sheedy) * El cazador y la reina del hielo (2016) - Freya, la reina del hielo (Emily Blunt) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) - Voces adicionales * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - Han Mei * La cumbre escarlata (2015) - Chica de sociedad (Gillian Ferrier) * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Voces adicionales * Ted 2 (2015) - Voces adicionales * Pixeles (2015) - Voces adicionales * Tomorrowland (2015) - Profesora de historia (Xantha Radley) * El gran pequeño (2015) - Enfermera Barbara (Lorna Scott) * McFarland: Sin límites (2015) - Lupe (Martha Higareda) * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Dra. Helen Cho (Claudia Kim) * Electricity (2014) - Sylvia (Alice Lowe) * Sn. Vincent (2014) - Ana (Kimberly Quinn) * Una Navidad en apuros (2014) - Luann Mitchler (Lauren Graham) * La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte (2014) ** Jennet Humfrye (Leanne Best) ** Directora Jean Hogg (Helen McCrory) (tráiler) * Hola chicas (2014) - Jessica Vanderhoff (Christine Woods) * Godzilla (2014) - Vivienne Graham (Sally Hawkins) (tráiler) * El depósito (2014) - Nadia (Noomi Rapace) * Paddington (2014) - Insertos * Interestelar (2014) - Lois (Leah Cairns) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Nance (Charlotte Riley) * Comando Especial 2 (2014) - Poeta (Janeline Hayes) * El inventor de juegos (2014) - Sra. Drago (Valentina Lodovini) (tráiler) * Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Lady Capuleto (Natascha McElhone) * El juego de Ender (2013) - Voces adicionales (Versión Diamond Films) * El mayordomo (2013) - Jacqueline Kennedy (Minka Kelly) * Hermanos en armas (2013) - Mesera Maggie (Azure Parsons) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) - Tatiana Krumova (Kaitlin Olson) * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Sara O'Reilly (Jennifer Aniston) (tráilers) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Racer (Rita Ora) * Elysium (2013) - Voces adicionales * Mamá (2013) - Nina (Julia Chantrey) * Carrie (2013) - Eleanor Snell (Cynthia Preston) * Admisiones (2013) - Rachael (Sarita Choudhury) * Fugitivo (2012) - Anna Brandt (Olga Kurylenko) * Olvidada (2012) - Clarissa/Maria (Laura de Boer) * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Lara Lee Candie-Fitzwilly (Laura Cayouette) * Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Cat (Lena Dunham) * El lado bueno de las cosas (2012) - Nikki (Brea Bee) * 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - Sévérine (Bérénice Marlohe) * Comando Especial (2012) - Lisa (Lindsey Broad) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Sra. Harter (Carly Craig) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Samantha (Brooklyn Decker) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Vicky Lathum (Tara Reid) * Eternamente comprometidos (2012) - Suzie Barnes-Eilhauer (Alison Brie) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Joy DeSantis (Chelsea Handler) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Bellatrix Lestrange (Helena Bonham Carter) * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Carly Spencer (Rosie Huntington-Whiteley) * Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Kenia Perrin (Jennifer Pudavick) * Destino final 5 (2011) - Olivia Castle (Jacqueline MacInnes Wood) * Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Marique (Rose McGowan) * El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) - Isabel Green (Maggie Gyllenhaal) * Ni en tus sueños (2010) - Molly McCleish (Alice Eve) * Plan B (2010) - Olivia (Danneel Harris) (versión Sony) * The Fighter (2010) - Voces adicionales * El último soldado (2010) - Voces adicionales * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Katie Bell (Georgina Leonidas) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) - Lara (Marika Dominczyk) * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Shelby (Karen Cliche) * Amor sin escalas (2009) - Natalie Keener (Anna Kendrick) * Limonada (2009) - Anouk (Anouk van Schie) * Año uno (2009) - Lilith (Eden Rieglel) * El solista (2009) - Leslie Bloom (Rachael Harris) * Star Trek (2009) - Amanda Grayson (Winona Ryder) * Entrega aérea (2009) - Chita (Yasmin Deliz) * Ausente (2009) - Michelle (Abbie Cornish) * Gran Torino (2008) - Ashley Kowalski (Dreama Walker) * Quisiera ser millonario (2008) - Latika (Freida Pinto) (versión Videomax) * 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Agente Strawberry Fields (Gemma Arterton) * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Detective Ramìrez (Monique Gabriela Curnen) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Caroline (Julia Ormond) (2ª versión) * Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) - María Elena (Penélope Cruz) * Código de familia (2008) - Megan Egan (Lake Bell) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Sandy (Caley Hayes) * Festín de amor (2007) - Chloe Barlow (Alexa Davalos) * Crimen perfecto (2007) - Nikki Gardner (Rosamund Pike) * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Sheila (Reiko Aylesworth) * Tirador (2007) - Alourdes Galindo (Rhona Mitra) * Camino a la redención (2007) - Ruth Weldon (Mira Sorvino) * Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) - Samantha (Katie Cassidy) * Wedding Daze (2006) - Katie (Isla Fisher) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Martinique (Misty Traya) (2ª versión) * Infame (2006) - Nelle Harper Lee (Sandra Bullock) * Poseidón (2006) - Elena (Mía Maestro) * El último beso (2006) - Lisa (Lauren Lee Smith) * Ritmo y seducción (2006) - LaRhette (Yaya DaCosta) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) - Sadie (Holly Davidson) * La iniciación de Sarah (2006) - Lindsay Goodwin (Summer Glau) * El escocés volador (2006) - Katie (Morven Christie) * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Mercedes (Rachel Blanchard) * El día del crimen (2006) - Enfermera * El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) - Voces adicionales * Zathura (2005) - Lisa (Kristen Stewart) * El cazador (2005) - Liz Hunter (Cassandra Magrath) * El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Tonya (Traylor Howard) * Salón de belleza (2005) - Lynn (Alicia Silverstone) * Se busca pareja (2005) - Christine Nolan (Ali Hillis) * La chica del mostrador (2005) - Mirabelle (Claire Danes) (versión Touchstone) * Pizza de mi corazón (2005) - Gina Prestolani (Shiri Appleby) * Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Ronnie (Amy Halloran) * Terror en Amityville (2005) - Lisa (Rachel Nichols) * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Linda Moon (Christina Millian) * Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Reportera Jin Jenz (Kelly Macdonald) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Sam Fuller (Regina King) * La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Nancy Callahan (Jessica Alba) * Contra las cuerdas (2004) - Kimberly Insurance (Karen Robinson) * El huésped (2004) - Nam-Hoo Park (Du na Bae) * El amanecer de los muertos (2004) - Ana (Sarah Polley) * La chica del verano (2004) - Tía Nina Fletcher (Rebecca De Mornay) * Especies III (2004) - Sara (Sunny Mabrey) * La trampa (2004) - Nancy Hayes (Sara Foster) * Soul Plane (2004) - Heather Hunkee (Arielle Kebbel) * 10.5 (2004) - Amanda Williams (Kaley Cuoco) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Hattie (Lucy Punch) * La nueva Cenicienta (2004) - Samantha "Sam" Montgomery (Hilary Duff) * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Allie Hamilton (Doblaje de New Line) * Un instante en Nueva York (2004) - Jane Ryan (Ashley Olsen) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) - Violet Baudelaire (Emily Browning) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Sylvia L. Davies (Kate Winslet) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Monique La roche (Cécile de France) * Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) - Tina Hammersmith (Bree Turner) * La casa de los cuchillos (2004) - Mei (Ziyi Zhang) * Al caer la noche (2004) - Sophie (Naomie Harris) (2ª versión) * Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Kia Waterson (Kelly Rowland) * Inframundo (2003) - Erika (Sophia Myles) * The Company (2003) - Loretta "Ry" Ryan (Neve Campbell) * El crimen de Leland (2003) - Becky Pollard (Jena Malone) * El discípulo (2003) - Layla Moore (Bridget Moynahan) * Preciosa (2003) - Rebecca "Becca" Wasserman (Marissa Jaret Winokura) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Renée "Ren" Stevens (Christy Carlson Romano) * Tiempo congelado (2002) - Francesca (Paula Garcés) * Halloween Resurrección (2002) - Jen (Katee Sackhoff) * Las reglas de la atracción (2002) - Lauren Hynde (Shannyn Sossamon) * Telaraña (2001) - Megan Rose (Mika Boorem) * 13 fantasmas (2001) - Kalina Oretzia (Embeth Davidtz) (versión Warner) * Pasión y baile (2001) - Nikki (Bianca Lawson) * Nostalgia del pasado (2001) - Hija de Carol * Josie y las melódicas (2001) - Guía en acuario (Corinne Reilly) * Calabozos y dragones (2000) - Emperatriz Savina (Thora Birch) * Triunfos robados (2000) - Missy Pantone (Eliza Dushku) * Corre... no grites (2000) - Cindy (Kristen Miller) * Cuento de Navidad de una diva (2000) - Olivia (Amanda Brugel) * 007: El mundo no basta (1999) - Dra. Navidad Jones (Denise Richards) * Decisiones (1999) - Angie (Tanya Allen) * La elección (1999) - Tammy Metzler (Jessica Campbell) * Superestrella (1999) - Evian (Elaine Hendrix) * Pasión robada (1999) - Fanny Price (Frances O'Connor) * The Truman Show (1998) - Truman Burbank (niño) (Kade Coates) * Impacto profundo (1998) - Sarah Hotchner (Leelee Sobieski) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Barbara (Heather Matarazzo) * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Chica en tienda (Allison Smith) * Gridlock'd (1997) - Cee-Cee (Lucy Liu) * Fantasmas asesinos (1996) - Jules (Jennifer Elise Cox) * Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) - Elvis (Francis Capra) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Brandy Svenning (Claire Forlani) * Vaqueros de Nueva York (1994) - Teresa Salazar (Cara Buono) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Gwenie (Danielle Harris) * Sintonía de amor (1993) - Jonah Baldwin (Ross Malinger) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Bobby (Joseph Mazzello) * Cumbres borrascosas (1992) - Emily Brontë (Sinéad O'Connor) (doblaje original) * Furia salvaje (1991) - Tony Felino (Julius Nasso Jr.) * Bingo (1991) - Chucky Devlin (Robert J. Steinmiller Jr.) * Depredador 2 (1990) - Brian (Brian Levinson) * Eso (1990) - Georgie Denbrough (Tony Dakota) * Las brujas (1990) - Erica (Elsie Eide) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Andy Stewart (Kelly LeBrock) * Tango & Cash (1989) - Katherine "Kiki" Tango (Teri Hatcher) (redoblaje) * Se busca novio (1984) - Samantha Baker (Molly Ringwald) (redoblaje) * Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) - Spock (joven) * Cara Cortada (1983) - Gina Montana (Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio) (redoblaje) * La ley de la calle (1983) - Donna (Sofia Coppola) * La novicia rebelde (1965) - Louisa von Trapp (Heather Menzies) (redoblaje) * Lolita (1962) - Dolores "Lolita" Haze (Sue Lyon) (redoblaje) * Más corazón que odio (1956) - Debbie Edwards (15 años) (Natalie Wood) (redoblaje) Series animadas Jennifer Hale * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Número 86 (2ª voz) * Tres espías sin límite - Samantha "Sam" (Temps. 1 - 4) Rachael MacFarlane * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Número 362 (1ª voz) * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Eris Tress MacNeille * VeggieTales en casa - Junior Esparrago * VeggieTales en la ciudad - Junior Esparrago Otros * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Romelle / Maestra de Katie (un ep.) * Xcalibur - Pincesa Djana * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Natasha Romanoff/Viuda Negra * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Rocket "Rocky" J. Ardilla (redoblaje) * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Brandy Harrington * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa -Genia * Code Lyoko - Aelita Hopper * La pequeña Lulú - Lulú (versión HBO) * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Judy Ken Sebben (Birdgirl) * The Boondocks - Huey Freeman * Los Reyes de la colina - Lola Reyes (2ª voz) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Gwen Stacy * Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo - Jennifer Walters / She Hulk * Combo Niños - Azul (2ª voz) * My Little Pony: la magia de la amistad - Sra. Shy * Los Simpson - Madame Wu (Temp. 16) / Mary Spuckler (Temp. 19 y temp. 2) / Martha Stewart (Temp. 22) / Gina Vendetti / Nikki McKenna / Darcy y Jenny (Temp. 24) / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 16) * Jelly Jamm - Mina (2ª voz) * Hora de aventura - Princesa Esmeralda * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Carrie Krueger * Kim Possible - Heather * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Linda Hermosa / Voces adicionales * Rugrats crecidos - Brianna / Wally (un cap.) / Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Brandy Harrington / Voces adicionales * Futurama - Amy Wong (Temp. 7) / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Donna Delfín / Deb / Voces adicionales * Agripina - Voces adicionales * Bratz - Voces adicionales * Steven Universe - Rebecca Sugar (promociones) Anime Mayumi Iizuka * Pokémon - Misty * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Misty (participación especial, temps. 7-8) * Crónicas Pokémon - Misty * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Misty Otros * Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Miki Onimaru * Blood+ - Diva * ¡Oh, mi diosa! - Sayako Mishima * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Marin de Águila (Versión TV) * One Piece - Kuina * Zatch Bell - Koko * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Anette * Las chicas superpoderosas Z - Mandy * Zenki - Amiga de Cherry * Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Kenny (Temp. 11) / Angie / Niño (54) * Robotech - Vanessa Leeds / Dana Sterling (versión remasterizada) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) - Shinji Ikari (niño) * Inuyasha - Yuka * Naruto - Isaribi * Devilman Crybaby - Sirene * Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Sayu * Lets y Go - Lets Series de TV Melissa Joan Hart * Los cuentos de Nick - Liz * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sabrina Spellman (Temps. 2-7) / Katrina (gemela malvada de Sabrina) / La niña malhumorada (un ep.) / Cyrano de Sabrina (un ep.) * Clarissa lo explica todo - Clarissa Darling (eps. finales) Mare Winningham * American Horror Story: Coven - Alicia Spencer * American Horror Story: Hotel - Sra. Evers * American Horror Story: Cult - Sally Keffler Sabrina Bryan * Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Ella misma * Disney Channel Games - Ella misma Pauley Perrette * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Abby Sciuto * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Abby Sciuto * NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Abby Sciuto Jessalyn Gilsig * Vikingos - Siggy Haraldson * Glee: Buscando la fama - Terri del Monico Dreama Walker * Chica indiscreta - Hazel Williams * Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle - Hazel Williams Otros * Westworld - Maeve Millay (Thandie Newton) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Voz en película (Jennifer Hale) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn - Chantal Anne Harper (Alisson Munn) * Game of Thrones - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) (Temp. 2, ep. 20-) * Pequeñas Mentiras - Madeline Martha Mackenzie (Reese Witherspoon) * Parenthood - Kristina Braverman (Monica Potter) * Star-Crossed - Gloria (Victoria Gabrielle Platt) / Insertos * Castle - Detective Kate Beckett (Stana Katic) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Dra. Melinda Warner (Tamara Tunie) / Carey Thorne (Katie Walder) * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Katya Jalenak (Michal Sinnott) (Temp. 3, ep. 5) * Chica indiscreta - Aubrey (Katrina Begin) (2009) * Diarios de vampiros - Vicki Donovan (Kayla Ewell) * CSI: Miami - Marisol Delko (Alana de la Garza) * American Horror Story: Murder House - Marla McClaine (Tanya Clarke) * Lost - Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (Andrea Gabriel) (2007-2010) * Glee: Buscando la fama (2012-2015) ** Becky Jackson (Lauren Poter) (Temps. 3 - 6, eps. 63-121) **Profesora Delaney (Adina Porter) (Temp. 4, ep. 71) * Héroes - Lydia (Dawn Olivieri) (2009-2010) * Anatomía según Grey - Dra. Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo) (Eps. 145-147) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Arlene Fowler (Carrie Preston) (Temps. 5 - 7) * La casa de Anubis - Patricia Soeters (Vreneli van Helbergen) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1990-2000) ** Kiki (Jodie Resther) (Temps. 1 - 2, 4 - 5) ** Dayday Toll ("La Historia de los Vecinos Nocturnos") (Temp. 1, ep. 8) ** Estudiante hippie ("La Historia del Casillero 22") (Temp. 2, ep. 16) ** Isabel (Alisha Morrison) ("El Relato de las Mascotas Virtuales") (Temp. 6, ep. 70) ** Belle (Eleanor Noble) ("El Relato de la Trampa del Tiempo") (Temp. 7, ep. 86) * Los ángeles de Charlie - Kris Munroe (Cheryl Ladd) (1976-1981) (redoblaje, temps. 1 - 2) * Frasier - Daphne Moon/Crane (Jane Leeves) (2ª voz) * Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura - Collen Cooper (Erika Flores/Jessica Bowman) * CSI: New York - Aiden Burn (Vanessa Ferlito) / Voces adicionales * Días de nuestras vidas - Samantha "Sami" Brady (Alison Sweeney) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - London Tipton (Brenda Song) (Temp. 1) * Mano a mano - Renee "Ren" Stevens (Christy Carlson Romano) * Shark - Billie Willis / Rachel Conway / Janet Butler / Natalie Burke * Tres por tres - Stephanie Tanner (Jodie Sweetin) * Firefly - River Tam (Summer Glau) * Operación Miami - Sarah Aikins (Laura Regan) (Temp. 4, ep. 52) * Hola chicas - Jessica Vanderhoff (Christine Woods) * Despistados ** Cher Horowitz (Rachel Blanchard) (eps. finales) ** Felice Lesser (Jennifer Elise Cox) (1997) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Kari Landsdorf / Kari Lowoman (Chelsea Staub) * Almas perdidas - Gina Pierce (Kate Levering) (Temp 3 ep 3) (2007) * Esposas desesperadas - Xiao-Mei (Gwendoline Yeo) * Alias - Nadia Santos (Mía Maestro) * Survivor: Marquesas - Sarah Jones * Survivor: Pearl Island - Sandra Dias-Twine * Survivor: All Stars - Amber Brkich * Survivor: Desierto Australiano - Amber Brkich * Survivor: Palau - Stephenie Lagrossa * Survivor: Guatemala - Stephenie Lagrossa * Mentes criminales - Voces diversas * Smallville - Faora (Sharon Taylor) * La siguiente supermodelo americana - Kesse / Yaya DaCosta (1ª voz) / Kim / Jade / Monique / Chantal / Samantha / Chelsey / Serena Williams * El séquito - Sloan McQuewick (Emmanuelle Chriqui) (Temps. 6 - 7) * El famoso Jett Jackson - Kayla West (Kerry Duff) * Sherlock - Mary Morstan (Amanda Abbington) * Héroes verdaderos - Voces diversas * Boardwalk Empire - Voces diversas * Star Trek: La nueva generación - Voces diversas * Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 - Ezri Dax (Nicole de Boer) Miniseries * Collateral - Laurie Stone (Hayley Squires) (2018) * La Biblia - Dalila (Kierston Wareing) / Marta de Betania (Louise Delamere) (2013) * Helena de Troya - Helena de Troya (2003) Películas animadas Molly Shannon * Hotel Transylvania - Wanda * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Wanda * Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Wanda Otros * Happy Feet: El pingüino - Gloria * Magos y gigantes - Gigante * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! - April * WALL·E - Computadora * La granja - Daisy * Lluvia de hamburguesas - Fran Loco (Lauren Graham) * Operación escape - Kira Supernova * Locos por las nueces - Jamie (Annick Obonsawin) * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Gardenia * Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película - Edith (Kristen Schaal) * Locos por las nueces 2 - Jamie (Kari Wahlgren) * La fiesta de las salchichas - Voces adicionales * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales * Coco - Voces adicionales * El Grinch - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Mayumi Iizuka * Pokemon: Mewtwo Contraataca - Misty * Pokemon: El poder de uno - Misty * Pokemon: El Hechizo de los Unnows - Misty * Pokemon: Mewtwo Regresa - Misty * Pokemon por siempre: Celebi la voz del bosque - Misty * Heroes Pokemon: Latios y Latias - Misty * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Misty Otros * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Misato * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Vegeta (niño) Telenovelas brasileñas Camila Rodrigues * Rey David - Merab * José de Egipto - Tamar * Poder obscuro - Melissa * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nefertari * Josué, la tierra prometida - Nefertari (archivo, ep. 151) Fernanda Rodrigues * El sabor de la pasión - Isadora * Bajo la Luna - Julieta * El profeta - Gisele Paloma Duarte * Marcas del destino - Luíza Sales Jordão * Poder paralelo - Fernanda Lira * Pecados - Dorotéia Samira Ashcar Christine Fernandes * La favorita - Rita * Vivir la vida - Ariane Lavínia Vlasak * Prueba de amor - Clarice * Vidas opuestas - Erinia Otros * Uga Uga - Gi (Nívea Stelmann) * Mujeres apasionadas - Gracinha (Carol Castro) * Belíssima - Regina da Gloria (Livia Falcão) * Simplemente amor - Aline Reis (Milena Ferrari) * India, una historia de amor - Ines Cadore (María Maya) * CuChiCheos - Amanda Moura (Thaila Ayala) Dramas coreanos Choi Ji Woo * Escalera al cielo (2004) - Jung Suhn Han * Sonata de invierno (2002) - Yoo-jin Jung Otros * Todo sobre Eva (2000) - Cho-Ye Cho (Kim Hyo Jin) Videojuegos * Spider-Man - Silver Sablinova / Silver Sable * Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Unuratu * League of Legends - Vayne * Halo: Reach - Catherine (Kat-320) * Halo 3 - Marines * Halo 3: ODST - Marines * Diablo III - Arcanista Femenino * Mortal Kombat X - Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs / Sareena * LEGO: Jurassic World - Claire Dearing * LEGO Dimensions - Claire Dearing * Jurassic World: Evolution - Claire Dearing * Hidden Agenda - Jody Johnson / Catherine Hope * Destiny 2 - Ada-1 Cortos/Especiales animados * BURN·E - SUPPLY-R * Doki descubre - Cucharilla (Corto: El Desayuno) * Yellow is the New Black - Voces adicionales * LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus - Claire Dearing Directora de doblaje New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Lluvia de hamburguesas * Damas en guerra * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging * Rango (dirección de Eres Niños) * Un agente de familia (Temps. 1 - 4) * Alpha y Omega * Los Pitufos * Los Pitufos 2 * Una navidad con los pitufos * Los mal pagados * Los agentes del destino * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (versión Universal) * Más de mil palabras * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura * A Better Life * Salvajes * El legado Bourne * Lincoln * Buenas noches, Sr. Pie Grande * Los Croods * House of Cards (Temps. 1 - 4) * Admisiones * Zambezia (versión Videocine) * Después de la Tierra * El juego de Ender (versión Diamond Films) * El sobreviviente * Academia de vampiros * Drácula, la historia jamás contada * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) * La Pasión de Cristo * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Temp. 2) * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (Eps. 1 - 5) * El código enigma (versión The Weinstein Company) * Sense 8 * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (versión Diamond Films) * La cumbre escarlata * Sin escape (versión Diamond Films) * El niño * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny * Londres bajo fuego (versión Diamond Films) * Un espía y medio * La fiesta de las salchichas * Los Pitufos: La aldea perdida * El espacio entre nosotros * Un monstruo viene a verme (versión Diamond Films) * La morgue * Mi villano favorito 3 * Emoji: La película * ¡Perrito! * Las horas más oscuras * El robo perfecto * Game Over, Man! * Los extraños: Cacería nocturna * Alfa * Johnny English 3.0 * La chica en la telaraña * Matar o morir * Yellow is the New Black * Las dos reinas * After: Aquí empieza todo DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Imparable * Post Grad * El Marine 2 * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme * Los deshechados (algunos episodios) * Pretty Persuasion (redoblaje) * Hemingway & Gellhorn * Las ventajas de ser invisible * Parade's End * Boardwalk Empire * El niño y el fugitivo * Behind the Candelabra * El hombre de acero (2013) * Magic Mike (versión Netflix) * Banshee * El juego de Ender (versión Summit) * Un corazón normal SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Tammy: Fuera de control * Hasta que la muerte los juntó * Los misterios de Laura * Catfight * La chica del tren * LEGO Ninjago: La película (diálogos de Lloyd Garmadon) * 1922 * La estrella de Belén * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit * El Final de Todo * Buscando... * Cadáver * Mis huellas a casa * Paddleton * Burn Out Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas (eps. 8, 12-23, 25-28, 30-37, 39-41, 43, 46-47, 51-60, 62, 64, 67, 69) * Turbo FAST (ep. 39) * El amanecer de los Croods (eps. 1-5, 9, 11, 13-24, 26) * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares * Un don excepcional * Cuando ellas quieren (versión Paramount) Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo * Scooby-Doo! El gol tenebroso * Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de la playa * Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar * Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll Intersound * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (algunos episodios) * Robotech (versión remasterizada) * Chicas pesadas KiteTeam * Quantum Break * Watch Dogs 2 * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Diseño en Audio * Cuando ellas quieren * Avalon High Otro proyectos * Thomas y sus amigos (desde temp. 8) Locución comercial * Boomerang Latinoamérica - Voz en off para promos y bumpers (2012-2014) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2014; desde 2018) *Intersound *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *TOPaudio Curiosidades *Ella es, hasta ahora, la única actriz en doblar a Misty del anime Pokémon en todas sus apariciones, incluyendo películas y especiales, sin ser sustituida. *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Gaby Ugarte trabajaron juntas: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al pesonaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Además coincidentemente, ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno Gaby dobló a Melody y Xóchitl dobló a Misty. **En la serie de Disney Channel Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Brandy era doblada por Xóchitl, mientras que Tiffany era doblada por Gaby. **En la película Sueños sobre hielo Gaby era la voz de Casey mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Jennifer. **En Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Gaby era la voz de Dawn mientras que en la undécima temporada Xóchitl interpretó a Kenny, a Angie e hizo voces adicionales. **Ambas trabajaron en la versión Renewal de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Xóchitl interpretó a Shinji en los flashbacks de cuando era niño (personaje que curiosamente fue doblado por Gaby en la versión Shin Seiki) y Gaby dobló a Rei Ayanami; además de la participación de su hermano Víctor interpretando a Shinji en ambas versiones. **En KND: Los chicos del barrio, Gaby era la voz de Número 3, mientras que Xóchitl interpretó a Número 368. **En Glee, Gaby era la voz de Becky mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Terri del Monico. Posteriormente reemplazaría a Gaby en el papel de Becky debido que viajaría a Francia. *También Xóchitl ha heredado trabajos de su hermana y Viceversa: **En Neon Genesis Evangelion Gaby interpretaba a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la versión Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpretó esos recuerdos en Renewal. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la 1ª temporada, pero como en ese tiempo se embarazó le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz oficial del canal Boomerang pero como viajó a Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl en ese rol. **Lo mismo suciedó en Futurama, Gaby interpretaba a Amy Wong en las temporadas 5 y 6, mientras que Xóchitl la interpretó en la temporada 7. **En la serie Glee Gaby era la voz de Becky pero al igual que en el párrafo anterior también fue reemplazada por Xóchitl. **Lo mismo sucedió en Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl vino en su relevo en el resto de la 2ª temporada. **En la serie Los Simpson Gaby era la voz de las novias de Bart: Gina Vendetti, Jenny y Nikki McKenna mientras que Xóchitl las interpretó en la 24.ª temporada por el motivo explicado anteriormente. **En True Blood: Sangre verdadera Gaby era la voz base de Arlene Fowler pero debido al mismo motivo fue reemplazada por Xóchitl desde la quinta temporada. **En House of Cards, Gaby era la directora de doblaje, pero debido al motivo mencionado anteriormente, fue reemplazada por Xóchitl a partir del tercer episodio. *Comparte similitudes con Mariana Ortiz y Liliana Barba: **Las tres doblaron a los dos hermanos Flanders en diversas temporadas de Los Simpson e hicieron voces adicionales. **Originalmente para la voz del personaje de Jessie en Toy Story 2 se hizo una prueba de voz entre varias actrices de las cuales al final quedó entre Xóchitl y Liliana Barba, sin embargo a último momento se decidió que sería una Startalent (la cual resultó ser Irán Castillo) quien la doblaría.. **En KND: Los chicos del barrio, Xóchitl era la voz de Número 362, mientras que Mariana sustituyó a Xóchitl en algunos episodios. Enlaces externos *